The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Flynn's Family & Christmas Part 2
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry goes to Flynn's apartment home and hot tub to celebrate Christmas with Flynn and his family.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Flynn's Family & Christmas Part 2

Henry and Flynn rested in the bed area in the pool room off and on for the next thirty-six hours. Henry only left the bed area to fix Flynn his bacon and his bacon pizza. Once they were done with the food, they would throw the Styrofoam plates in the trash can and resume resting in the bed area. After their thirty-six hours of rest, Flynn's mom called him and said she was ready for the family to have the party and confirmed that Henry can come.

"Henry, wake up," Flynn said.

"What is it, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"Mom said she is ready for the Christmas party at her place," Flynn said.

"That is awesome," Henry said. "Let's get ready and go then."

"Yes, let's because she is actually letting you celebrate Christmas with us," Flynn said.

"That is wonderful," Henry said. "I am so excited."

"Me, too, so let's get ready and go," Flynn said.

Henry went out of the pool room and to his bedroom to get ready while Flynn did the same in the pool room. Flynn was continuing to get ready when Henry contacted Flynn on the intercom.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Your mom called me and said your hot tub is prepped and ready for us, so you don't have to put on your shoes and socks if you don't want to."

"That will be great," Flynn said. "In fact, that was what I was planning on for us on my family's Christmas party."

"That sounds awesome," Henry said. "We can have fun in your room while your mom and CeCe have their own fun."

"That would be wonderful," Flynn said. "Let's do it, Henry."

Flynn and Henry finished getting ready and then they met at the living room area.

"Are you ready for some hot tub fun at my place?" Flynn asked.

"I am most definitely ready," Henry said.

"Then, let's head on over," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry put on their bike helmets, and got on their bikes. They started pedaling, but before they got to Flynn's house, they decided to go on their usual biking routine. They circled under the El Train a few times, and then circled around Midtown Chicago a few times. They rode by national and historic landmarks in Chicago before finally finishing at Flynn's place.

"That was quite a rush," Flynn said.

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "I just wanted to get that out of my system."

"I understand," Flynn said. "I guess you wanted to tire yourself out for the hot tub."

"I guess so," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry parked their bikes, took off their bike helmets and placed them in the bike basket before going to Flynn's apartment room.

"We are here," Flynn said. "Oh and here's a note: Flynn, CeCe and I are in the supermarket right now. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"I guess we can go ahead and get in the hot tub," Henry said.

"Okay, let's get into our swimming suits and get going," Flynn said.

Flynn went to his bedroom to change into his swimming suit while Henry did the same in the bathroom. When they were done, they got in the hot tub at Flynn's bedroom.

"Hey, look, my Mom even decorated the hot tub with Christmas decorations," Flynn said.

"I see that," Henry said. "This is really creative. Your mom went all out this Christmas."

"I know," Flynn said. "I am really excited."

"Me, too," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry relaxed in the hot tub and fell asleep for a two hour nap. After the nap, they were awakened to a dinner full of turkey and dressing for Flynn and some vegetable items for Henry.

"Oh, turkey," Flynn said.

"Oh, green beans and green peas," Henry said.

"This is awesome," Flynn said. "It's like she knows what I want."

"It's like she knows what I want, too," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry enjoyed their dinner and then Flynn used his toy truck to give the dishes to his mom to put in the sink.

"That was a good dinner," Henry said. "Your mom is a good cook."

"I know," Flynn said. "That cookbook Deuce recommended for her has been the icing on the cake lately."

"I am glad Deuce helped her," Henry said. "Well, anyway, what are we going to do for fun?"

"Let's see what's on TV," Flynn said.

Flynn turned on his portable TV and tried to find something for himself and Henry to watch. Finally, Flynn found a sports game for the two to enjoy.

"Here we go," Flynn said. "This is a basketball game."

"Okay, Flynn," Henry said. "Let's watch some basketball."

Flynn and Henry relaxed in the hot tub and watched basketball on Flynn's portable TV. However, in the middle of the game, Flynn and Henry fell asleep on the hot tub. The best friends slept off and on until the next morning when Flynn woke up to the smell of bacon.

"Do I smell bacon?" Flynn asked.

"It sounds like your mom is cooking breakfast," Henry said while waking up.

"I wonder what she is cooking you," Flynn said.

"I guess she's going to have to surprise me," Henry said.

Indeed she did. While Flynn received bacon, Henry received eggs, and some grapes.

"Ah, some fruit and eggs," Henry said. "This is good, and good for you."

"Ah, bacon," Flynn said. "This is delicious and so crunchy that you can hear yourself chew it."

Flynn and Henry enjoyed their breakfast and Flynn again used his toy truck to transfer the dishes to his mom to put up.

"So, what do you want to do?" Henry asked.

"Well, I could go for a massage," Flynn said.

"I could go for one, too," Henry said. "Let's massage each other."

Henry and Flynn sat in front of each other on the hot tub and began massaging each other's feet.

"That feels so good," Flynn said.

"Good is an understatement," Henry said. "This is awesome. Thanks for letting me spend part of Christmas time with you and your family."

"The pleasure is all mine," Flynn said. "You are always welcome at my place."

"And you're always welcome at mine," Henry said. "This massage feels like heaven."

"I know, right?" Flynn said. "I love giving you massages."

"I love giving you a massage, too," Henry said. "Plus, your massage makes me feel sleepy."

"Same here," Flynn said. "Now, I feel a nap coming on."

"Let's take one, then," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn relaxed on the hot tub, closed their eyes and fell asleep. They ended up sleeping for six hours until they woke up to lunch and Christmas presents.

"Well, lunch is being served," Henry said.

"And we have Christmas presents," Flynn said.

"Wow and there are a lot of presents," Henry said. "Flynn, your family is awesome."

"Oh, yeah, I brag about them to you," Flynn said.

"You did?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I told them that you were the best friend in the world," Flynn said.

"That's real sweet, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn smiled at each other and then enjoyed their lunch. Flynn had some slices of turkey with some ham and dressing while Henry had another vegetable plate. Once they were done, Flynn toy trucked the dishes to his mom to put up.

"Mom said we can open presents when we're ready," Flynn said.

"Okay, Flynn, let's do it," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry began opening presents. Flynn got a new water filter for his hot tub, some new pajamas, and some new video games for his game console at the pool room, and a few new toys. Henry got a new telescope, some laboratory supplies, and a new briefcase for his teaching and tutoring sessions and a new laptop.

"Our gifts are awesome," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "Your mom really thinks about us."

"I know," Flynn said. "She's awesome."

"This is the best Christmas ever," Henry said. "I appreciate you for having me come over here."

"I appreciate you being here," Flynn said.

"Merry Christmas, Flynn," Henry said.

"Merry Christmas, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry hugged each other and relaxed on the hot tub while enjoying their new gifts.


End file.
